


Hufflepuff House Sunshine

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: Will Solace birthday week 2k19 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Absolutely no plot whatsoever, Hufflepuff, I laughed writing this, M/M, Slytherin, Slytherin!Nico, hufflepuff!will, i got carried away, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: fluff for the soul, HP AUI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal





	Hufflepuff House Sunshine

To say Will Solace was having a terrible day was an understatement. He’d had a sleepless night, thanks to a suspected case of the plague- and by suspected case of the plague, Will means a common cold from his sister Kayla. Except he was completely convinced that he absolutely did not have a cold, he most certainly had man flu. He couldn’t breathe through his nose at all, his sinuses heavy and his head sore. Madam Pomfrey had told him, with no room for arguments, that he was not allowed to help out in the infirmary whilst he was sick. Will was halfway through a boring transfigurations class when his transfigurations partner, Nico di Angelo, started giggling uncontrollably. McGonagall raised her eyebrow, but Nico only started to laugh more.”What now,” Will asked quietly, and Nico pointed at his project.

Said project was supposed to be a tortoise being transfigured into a top hat. However, Nico had created “Voldetort!” Nico was hysterically laughing by now at Voldetort, and Will couldn’t help but join in- the giggles were infectious. 

“Nico! That’s not funny,” Will protested, but one more look at Voldetort had him moved to tears of hysterical laughter.

“Voldetort,” Nico wheezed breathlessly, which seemed to be the final straw for McGonagall, who strode over to the desk, looking over there shoulders.

“Care to share the joke with the class, di Angelo, Solace?”

“Voldetort,” Nico repeated, pointing at the creation. 

McGonagall gave an amused hum, and Will lost the ability to control his giggles. “Five points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff,” she declared, returning to the front desk, “oh, and please attempt to control your giggles, boys, and focus on the project you’ve been given, or I shall have to send you out of the class.”

“Cool, see you later,” Nico shrugged, walking straight out of class.

“I uh- he has a doctor’s note, so do I,” Will said quickly, jogging after Nico. “You can’t just- walk out of class,” Will gasped, and Nico gave him a pointed look.

“Then what are you doing?”

“Uh… well you need somebody to make sure you stay out of trouble! Plus in the aftermath of Voldemort-”

“Voldetort!”

“Very mature(!) Anyway, even with voldemort gone we aren’t necessarily safe, so,, we should walk around in pairs, you know, use the buddy system?”

“You’re such a dork,” Nico snorted.

“Says the boy who made a card game out of the chocolate frog cards,” Will protested. 

“Yeah, so? I sell the cards in packs to people at tuck, and I make one hundred galleons a day!”

“That’s against the rules, Nico!”

“Technically, the rule is you can’t sell sweets or chocolate on school premises, it says nothing about selling playing cards. Check and mate!”

“That’s… actually genius,” Will smiled, “so, where are we going?”

“That...is a really good question,” Nico replied, “Slytherin common room?”

“No thanks,” Will replied, “the Giant Squid freaks me out every time he swims past…”

“Oh, you mean Steve?”

“Who the fuck named him Steve?”

“Percy did,” Nico replied, and Will shrugged- that was just regular weirdness at Hogwarts. 

“We could go sneak into the kitchens?” Will suggested, “there’s a secret passage by the Hufflepuff common room that somebody dug so we could stress eat during exam season and obsessively bake cookies.”

“Oh my gods it’s like a care bear possessed your entire house,” Nico laughed, “how about we break into the Ravenclaw common room?”

“Only Ravenclaws can get in there.”

“You, my friend, need more Slytherin in you! Where’s your ambition? I bet you ten chocolate frogs-”

“Deal!”

“You didn’t even hear my-”

“I said deal, di Angelo, I don’t fuck around with cholocate.”

“You just sold your soul to me, Solace,” Nico joked, and Will shrugged.

“You already stole my heart, you can take my soul any day.”

“Shut up, sap,” Nico blushed, trying to hide his face behind his hair as they reached the Ravenclaw common room door. Nico knocked, waiting for a riddle.

“What has two eyes but cannot see, what appears red in one light and blue in another-”

“A blind police dog next to a cop car with the flashing lights on, now let us in.”

“The answer’s-” Will gasped when the door opened anyway, and Nico smirked triumphantly. “The answer was Iridescent, Nico,” Will protested.

“Are you sure you’re not a secret Ravenclaw, Solace?”

“Are you sure you aren’t a Hufflepuff, di Angelo?” Nico gasped dramatically, clutching his chest.

Will reached out, softly pressing his finger to the tip of Nico’s nose, making him go cross-eyed. “Boop!”

“Fuck off,” Nico scowled, although Will merely laughed musically- there was no malice in his tone. “That was a sneaky move, you snake, are you sure you weren’t supposed to be a slytherin?”

“Well, the hat did try to put me in Slytherin,” Will mused, “because I’m ambitious and all, but I value loyalty and friendship and kindness and helpfulness far more than anything else, and I offered the sorting hat my mom’s cookies if it put me in Hufflepuff.”

“Bribery, huh...that… that is simultaneously the most Slytherin and the most Hufflepuff thing I have ever heard. You never cease to surprise me,” Nico huffed.

“Why did we break in here anyway?”

“Because I’m chaotic evil and I’m going to draw a weiner in all the books.”

“Nico,” Will gasped, “you can’t just-”

“There’s nothing in the rules about writing in books or drawing anatomical drawings, therefore, I’m not breaking the rules.”

“Good gods you’re lawful evil,” Will gasped.

“You take that back,” Nico gasped in mock offence (or at least, what Will hoped was mock offence). “Actually,” Will grinned, tilting his head to the side, “you’re a whole-ass lawful good!”

“No!” Nico gasped.

“Yes you are!” Will grinned, “I saw you give your homework to Lou-Ellen in Potions!”

“I did no such thing,” Nico gasped, and Will laughed. 

“You’re basically a human corn snake, you eat, get warm, and go to sleep.”

“You just described a cat.”

“Danger noodles are forbidden kitties!” Will reasoned, and Nico shook his head in disbelief.

“Yeah well- you’re a forbidden kitty!” Nico retorted. 

“Did you just call me a furry?”

“You know what- yes. Yes I did.”

“I should buy a fursuit.”

“Will no,” Nico protested.

“Will yes!” Will grinned, “You know who else is a furry?”

“Frank, Grover, and Alex?”

“Well- yes, but I was gonna say the house mascots! School sanctioned fursonas.”

“That mental image is cursed. Thank you for giving me inspiration for the howler I’m going to send to Jason today,” Nico smiled.

“You’re very welcome,” Will grinned, “you should get him to dress as the Gryffindor lion before you send the howler.”

“Superb, you funky little badger,” Nico grinned, and Will giggled.

“Anyway,” Nico mused, “I thought you said you had the plague.”

“This may sound like I was being a dramatic dumbass, but I accidentally ate a sweet from the Stolls and it may have been responsible for my sneezing fit.”

“You ate something the Stolls gave you? You know they probably got it from the Weasley’s shop?”

“Nico, you don’t understand. It was food shaped. I ate an eraser once because it looked like sushi.”

“Oh my gods you’re a walking hazard, Solace,” Nico sighed in exasperation, “the black and yellow house colours are secretly hazard tape.”

“Warning, may bake you cookies and give you hugs.”

“Please tell me you haven’t.”

“Maybe,” Will beamed, holding a paper bag to his chest before holding them out to Nico, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Holy shit, you’re a literal ray of fucking sunshine,” Nico grinned, taking the bag and peering inside.

“They’re cantuccini almond and honey biscotti,” Will announced, “I asked your dad who gave me your mother’s recipe! You mentioned how she used to bake you cookies when you had a nightmare, and how you’d never had any since your mom died because your dad can’t cook anything other than burned ready meals and your step mom puts pomegranate in everything and your step gran just feeds you cereal, so I thought you’d appreciate… are you crying?”

“I’m not crying,” Nico protested, “I’m having an allergic reaction, too much human emotions.”

“Aww, that’s adorable!” Will grinned, squeezing Nico in a strong hug.

“I can’t breathe, Will,” Nico protested, and Will laughed gently. 

“I’ll let go when you smile,” Will replied stubbornly.

“I’m never going to smile,” Nico grumbled.

“Then you’re eternally trapped in a bear hug!”

“That’s my plan,” Nico replied, hugging back, “my evil, cunning Slytherin plan to get you to cuddle me.”

“I think my Hufflepuff side is rubbing off on you,” Will laughed. 

“I was gonna be sorted into Hufflepuff but I blackmailed the sorting hat and I was put in Slytherin.”

“You dramatic gay.”

“You’re gay,” Nico retorted, and Will hummed happily.

“It’s your fault,” Will stated matter of factly.

“Oh sure, blame your rainbow on me, you big homo,” Nico laughed.

“You’re a big homo,” Will replied. 

“It’s your fault! You’re freaking adorable, you’re like- the Hufflepuff House Sunshine or something,” Nico huffed.

“Hufflepuff House Sunshine. Huh… that’s my title now,” Will replied with a grin. Perhaps today wouldn’t be such a bad day after all.


End file.
